1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage apparatus comprising a massage plate adapted to be oscillated by electrical drive means, wherein the oscillatory motion is directed in the plane of the massage plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A foot massager generally of the foregoing type has been disclosed in German Patent Publication No. OS 30 32 017 and in German Pat. No. PS 32 37 333. For dry massaging, the feet of the user are placed upon the oscillating plate to transfer vibrations from the plate to the feet. Thus, this particular type of massaging action is referred to as vibratory massage. By placing a water container upon the massage plate, the vibratory massage may be administered in the form of hydromassage.
Massaging devices in which periodic rising and falling motions are imparted to the massage plate are also known. This type of massaging action is frequently referred to as percussion massage. However, a massager of this particular kind requires an entirely different drive system for producing the up and down stroke motions of the massage plate.